Harry Potter and the Ford Anglia
by alice-op
Summary: When Harry leaves Privet Drive, he's picked up by his old accomplice, the Ford Anglia, instead of the Knight Bus. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"_

_But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and_

_pointed it at Uncle Vernon._

_"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away_

_from me."_

_He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door._

_"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."_

_And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him,_

_Hedwig's cage under his arm._

_(From PoA)_

Harry stormed along the dark streets of Little Whinging, his anger bubbling inside of him to the flickering of the street lamp. He panted for breath as he stormed away from the Dursleys house, the sun had set but the air was thick and muggy.

Distantly screeching tyres could be heard over his heavy breathing as he angrily strode the pavements, his only direction away, away from Privet Drive.

Panic crept in, what if the car was coming for him? Would he be arrested? How could he explain to a muggle police offer the magical schoolbooks in his trunk?

Panic began to overtake him and he started to run, run from the car that had spun the corner harshly and was now slowly traipsing up the road. Harry turned his head and squinted to see if it was a Police car, but with no headlights on and only one flickering street lamp, blinking away ominously it was impossible to tell. Surely the only people crawling the streets at night would be either the Police or an unsavoury man...

Upahead was a small park. He looked down at his wand, still in his hand, and his trunk. If he could get into the park and open the trunk, he could put his Cloak on and fly away into London when they had passed.

His mind was made up then, he dodged quickly into the park and tried to find a secluded spot. He ran towards the tree cover.

Behind him the car wheels spun as it tried to come over the pavement, burning the tyres and smoking behind onto the road. The car furiously gained traction on the pavement and sped onto the grass of the park, overshooting and crashing against the swingset.

Harry gaped and hid behind a tree, quietly fumbling for the lock on his trunk with one eye on the car, waiting for its owner to emerge. The lock clicking open, he quickly grabbed for his invisibilty cloak and flung it on.

The car started to amble forward, no noise coming from the engine. Driving straight towards him in the trees. Harry squinted at the car, something about it was familiar to him...

Joyous laughing filled the air as the lack of driver became apparent, and the familiar light blue of the Ford Anglia came into sight.

Harry quickly stepped away from the path the car was taking and tried to scale a tree. The car paid no heed to the evasion attempt and lifted up into the air and merrily flung open its door.

Tauntingly, the car tipped sideways slightly to remind Harry of this time last year, when the car had been driven by his friends, the Weasleys, to rescue him. Of course, the car then went to live its life - once saving them from being a snack for the Acromantula of the Forbidden Forest.


	2. chapter 2

Grabbing onto the door handle, Harry heaved himself into the familiar blue Ford Anglia. A twig sticking out of the front headlight waved at him menacingly.

Would it be breaking the statute of secrecy to plant a cutting of the Whomping Willow in the Dursleys backyard, Harry grinned at the thought.

The car honked.

Suddenly the back doors of the car flew open repeatedly, like an angry bird defending it's food when a great big mangy black dog jumped in.

The doors of the car all slammed shut as it sped away suddenly, accelerating faster than any decrepit re-claimed by the earth car had any right to.

"Where are we going?!" Harry yelled to the car.

The dog woofed and tried to jump into the front, Harry yelled louder in fear of the rabid wolf like dog that was scrabbling to get through the seats.

"Flippendo!" he shouted, the dog rapidly rolled in reverse away from the seats, seeing his success Harry repeated it until the dog was rolling and bouncing in the boot of the car.

"Open the boot!" He yelled at the car.

The dog tried to jump back over the back seats, as his paws gained a foothold on the fabric Harry jinxed him backwards, desperate to keep a safe distance between him and the rabid beast.

The dog swayed on his paws and put his front paws forward momentarily, Harry watched as he fell backwards this time of his own accord. He grinned, finally a break in the tug of war.

"Alohomora!" he shouted, the boot lid behind the back seats sprung open. He took aim with the knockback jinx for one last time and flung the dog out of the car.

The dog howled, Harry watched as his paws clung onto the car, flying behind them like a dark foreboding kite. Like a pirate ship banner for their getaway car.

Harry slumped in his seat, looking out at the pink horizon breaking through the darkness of the night. The car sped through the night, Harry's eyes widened at the winding country roads they were taking. This wasn't the way to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Slumped in his seat, Harry didn't know the wind gained a voice of its own when speeding down a country lane.

The dogs paws were scrabbling to stay attached to the car whilst howling continuously to make an orchestra with the wind.

Harry's eyes were trying to shut of their own accord, blinking furiously to fight the feeling away he couldn't think over the noise and his heavy eyelids when the car gave a morose honk.

"What?" he asked the car.

Honk honk.

"I don't speak car!" Harry exclaimed.

The car stopped suddenly and Harry flew forwards, his face smooshing into the glass.

Grunting, he pushed himself back into his seat and a wet, hot moist air in his ear. Twisting furiously sideways he tried to push the dog away only for it to flop onto his lap as the car jerked forward once more.

"Ugh!"

Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she could see this dog, he thought.

"Have you ever been washed?!" he asked angrily "and I hope you don't have rabies!" he added as an afterthought.

The dog whined and curled up on his lap, so big it was a good job the car didn't need the gearstick to drive itself.

The car's boot slammed shut as they swifly ascended into the air, the winding country roads left behind them.

Panic gripped his chest as he remembered the car journey last year, nearly getting expelled from Hogwarts after muggles had seen the flying car. As if remembering it too, the branch of the Whomping Willow waved merrily through the window.

Visions of the tree attacking him and Ron in this very car as they got to school last year flashed through his mind, he had come out of fights with Voldemort with less damange than what this tree had done to him.

He quickly found the silvery button that was the 'Invisibility Booster' Mr. Weasley had enchanted the car with and switched it as fast as he could.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the rest of the world came into view beneath him, 'I hope it lasts until we land again,' he thought.

The day was breaking ahead of them, the sky lighting up the green rolling hills and small valleys as they flew over, nestled inside the hills he could see a small strange castle that looked like it had battlements on top.

The car vibrated underneath him, he worried it was due to the high speed as it started to shake, but as the car became patchy and solid once more he knew it was the faulty invisibility booster.

"We have to land!" He told the car. "If the muggles see us we'll be in big trouble!"

The dog whined, his ears pricked up. The car honked in acknowledgement, and started a lazy descent down through the air.

Harry's face split into a massive grin as a misshapen house came into view. The car had come home to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Witch huffed as she surveyed her surroundings whilst she clutched at her trusty Bluebottle, she could barely think straight with all the speeding muggle contraptions moving down below.

The air to her right flickered, "Have you found anything, Perkins?" she asked to the harsh breathing.

"Nothing Mafalda, there's no signs of him to the east." Perkins choked out, unused to the hard exercise, the Ministry rarely required sustained broom flights. But what could be done, with the Boy Who Lived missing, presumed kidnapped?

"I've found some magical residue 200 yards south of here, I'll show you."

Putting a hand out to guide Perkins' broom, she drifted slowly over to the smaller road, there was no use indicating to him, they were both invisible after all. Wobbling and going at a snails pace, they slowly reached the intended area.

It was a good job they both worked in the DMLE, and were the most well trained with the Muggles, she thought. The Aurors would have been pulverized by cars by now.

She cast a quick spell to check their height from the ground, there was no use settling here only to be took out by a 'Truck'.

"Here, Perkins, it was on this road that I could feel it if you want to double check, I'm sure it must be his."

He could only check that it wasn't dark malevolent magic, who exactly had cast it was unclear. Only checking the targets wand would clarify the matter. But that was hardly important, finding the missing Boy-Who-Lived before he could be murdered was the goal.

"I think this is the closest we're going to get, Mafalda. Do you want to send the owl?" he asked, plucking a small scoops owl from a robe pocket.

She had already written the letter whilst waiting for him to return, sure enough that this was the best they were going to get. Tracking his moving magic was near impossible, and where could he have gone? she thought, attaching the letter to the owls leg.

Perkins threw the owl into the air, and they watched it speed off behind them to the Ministry. The Minister wanted constant updates.

They sat and waited in the air, shifting uncomfortably on the saddle. It had been a very long evening, more pressure than either of them were used to, working a desk job in the DMLE, it was the Aurors and Hit Wizards that had the pressure and excitement, not them. They could keep it, she thought viciously.

Soon enough, multiple pops rang out from below them, the fools had apparated straight onto the road, oblivious to the danger.

"Arresto Momentum!" she shouted, directing it at the cars below that were sure to hit the Minister and his guard.

Cornelius took his hat off, shook his shoulders and slowly strolled directly beneath them, waving them down to land.

"Show us exactly where you've found it, Mafalda," he instructed, sweeping his hand with the hat in to include Dawlish and Robards.

No respect for the Muggle contraptions, as she expected. They waited, honking their horns in a long row of them, wondering why they weren't moving and what the strangely dressed men were doing in the middle of the road.

There would be no telling them, she knew, better just get this over with quickly and alert the Obliviators.

"Over here Minister," she gestured, removing her disillusionment.

They nodded at the patch, directly in the middle of the road, faint magical traces that could have been from an underaged Wizard, a few hours ago.

"This is all we've found, directly on this road, three distinct patches of fading magic. There's no sign of where he went, or if Black used any magic on him, we couldn't find it."


	5. Chapter 5

The wizened old wizard sat behind his desk, stars glittering brightly on his dressing gown, his lips pursed and holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

The angry head spoke from the fireplace, "You need to help, Dumbledore!"

He raised an eyebrow slightly at the spluttering flames.

"The boy had 3 outbursts of magic, Dumbledore! All yards apart from each other! Black could have him anywhere by now!"

"and what do you expect me to do about this, Cornelius?" he asked lightly

"Find him!" he shouted, his face getting redder by the second as Dumbledore spoke so unaffectedly.

The wizard said nothing, calmly twiddling the piece of paper in his hands, eyes glancing between the whirling instruments in his office.

"I rather think, Cornelius, that this is, ah, what is the saying? ... Your circus," he said without humour.

On the other end of the fireplace, wizards and witches were gathered around the protuding posterior from the Minister's fireplace, eagerly awaiting the words of Albus Dumbledore.

Fudge pulled back from the fire with a sickening 'pop' and began angrily sweeping his clothes free of ash. Spotting his undersecretary in her baby pink cardigan, he exclaimed "He won't help! Like you said, Dolores, he won't help us."

Angry muttering came from the group cloistered around the pink center.

"As I said Cornelius, we better take control of the situation," Dolores tittered, "and prove we don't need Dumbledore's help!"

Eyebrows were raised, what more could they do to track Black and Potter? This was a disaster.

"I've already made enquiries with the Knight Bus, the Leaky Cauldron, and seen to the Obliviation myself to remedy the situation with the Aunt, it's all under control, Cornelius," she continued.

Dolores was a genius, the portly wizard realised. "Potter's home! He was flinging hexes, they might have seen Black! Let us repair there at once!" Fudge commanded excitedly, extending his arm to Dolores for a side-along.

With an almighty crack, they appeared in Little Whinging. Curtains twitching from nearby homes at the noise, they paid no heed to their lurid dress and continued up the drive, knocking on the door to Potters' home.

He rapped smartly on the door, "Oh no Minister, there's no need for manners with these people," she said, and waved a stubby wand at the door to open it.

The door swung open, to reveal four shaking Muggles clutching at each other behind it. The large man and woman both had very similar quivering mustaches and bright red faces.

"I say Dolores, did the Obliviation go to plan? Are they quite alright?" he asked, waving the Muggles aside as he stepped into their house

Dolores tittered, "How amusing, Minister. You, Muggle!" She said, pointing at the small dark haired woman,

"Did you see Sirius Black fighting Potter?" she asked,

The muggle woman collapsed to the floor, gasping and clutching her chest.

"Totally useless, Minister, we might need to call in the Aurors for veritaserum if Dumbledore won't help,"

"Now now Dolores, not totally useless, merely use impaired," Cornelius said jauntily, beaming a smile at the Muggles so generously.

"My dear Muggles, can you tell us anything about tonight, when Potter went missing?" he asked kindly,

Dolores rolled her eyes, "Minister, they've been Obliviated of the entire evening..."

Cornelius spluttered, "This was our chance, Dolores! Our chance to find Potter alive and not need Dumbledore's help! They're going to eat me alive if the Boy-Who-Lived dies during my tenure!"

The large man was clearly malfunctioning in the corner, for he suddenly charged them like a bull, shouting indecipherable angry noises at them as he barreled into them.

He grasped the man in the bright green hat by his neck, and bodily dragged him out, "OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The large woman had the same idea, and hurled the toad-like woman out after him.

"Good riddance, Vernon," she nodded, as they slammed the door closed behind them.


End file.
